


Under The Bed

by thewickedloki



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Gen, dadki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickedloki/pseuds/thewickedloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a dragon in Ullr's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Bed

“...Papa?”  
  
Loki lowered the book and glanced at Ullr, who had stuck his thumb in his mouth again. “Why do you have my helmet again? It’s somewhat late for dragon-hunting.”  
  
Ullr held the helmet out to him. “You gotta wear it.”  
  
“I have to wear my helmet inside, at night, while I’m reading?”  
  
Ullr shook his head. “When you’re in a battle.”  
  
Loki memorized the page number quickly and closed the book. “And who am I battling tonight, Ullr?”  
  
The boy chewed on his thumb and kicked at the ground. “Ersa draginnunner mabeh.”  
  
Suppressing a smile, Loki leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. “Try that again.”  
  
“There’s a dragon under my bed,” he whispered, eyes wide. “Come kill it for me?”  
  
Loki pressed his lips together and nodded. “Now that is very serious business, and most definitely requires armor. You’re quite right.” With a thought, the leather and metal materialized where the soft linen sleeping pants and loose tunic had been, and his cape cascaded down his back as he stood. Ullr held out the helmet, and Loki settled it carefully on his head before scooping the boy into his arms. “Would you like to stay up high so that the dragon cannot sneak up on you and nibble your toes?” Ullr nodded, and Loki hefted him up to clamber onto his shoulders. Once Ullr had a firm grip on the helmet’s horns, Loki began the slow walk down the corridor to Ullr’s room.  
  
“Under there!” Ullr’s voice was barely more than a squeak, and Loki crouched down so that Ullr could climb from his shoulders onto the mattress.  
  
“You’re quite certain it’s under here?” Loki arched an eyebrow. Ullr nodded and grabbed for the stuffed wolf toy beside his pillow, clutching it to his chest. Loki flicked his eyes to the toy. “Fenrir will keep you safe while I take care of the dragon. You stay up here and keep watch. Can you do that for me?”  
  
“Yes, Papa.”  
  
Loki squeezed Ullr’s hand between his fingers. “Don’t fret. Keep an eye out for your mother. We don’t want her coming in here while we’re dragon hunting. You remember what happened last time.”  
  
Ullr’s face broke into a wide smile, and he giggled as he spoke. “She hit you with a pillow.”  
  
“Because Mama is very silly, isn’t she?”  
  
“Eehee, yes!”  
  
Loki grinned, then flicked his hand to conjure an ornately carved dagger. Ullr’s eyes widened, and Loki schooled his face into serious lines. “I’ll get him.” He bent and pressed his cheek to the floor, shooting tiny orbs of multicolored light from his fingertips to drift lazily under the bed. “I’ve found the boot you lost this morning.”  
  
“The dragon eated it.”  
  
“Ate, not eated, and no he didn’t. It’s quite safe. Now, where has he hidden himself… aha, there you are, you monstrous beast. How dare you?”  
  
Ullr yelped, and Loki heard him scrambling toward his headboard. “Papa kill it!”  
  
“No one comes into my son’s room and lives under his bed without his express permission. For that, you die!” Loki turned his hand again, and the orbs of light began to glow a dark red. He flicked the dagger in one smooth motion and clenched his other hand. The lights quickly extinguished themselves as the blade buried itself in the wall. Ullr yelped above him, and Loki reached to tug the weapon free before standing and brushing himself off.  
  
Ullr’s eyes were locked on him, face buried in the toy’s fur. “Did you kill it?”  
  
“I most certainly did.” He sheathed the dagger and sat on the edge of Ullr’s bed, brushing the cape aside and patting his thigh. Ullr crept forward, and Loki pulled him into his lap. “I will always keep you safe from those nasty, wicked monsters,” he said, pressing a kiss to the boy’s unruly hair. “Your Mama and I both. You never have to be afraid.”  
  
“Even when you’re in the other room? What if he eated me? Ate. What if he ate me?”  
  
“Very good. He wouldn’t have eaten you. You have Fenrir to keep you safe when Mama and I are in the other room, and every guard in this palace is sworn to protect you for as long as they live.” His hand moved in slow circles across the boy’s back. “I promise you. I will always make absolutely certain that you’re safe.”  
  
“You can beat anything, Papa. You beat all the monsters.”  
  
“I did, and I will always be looking after you. Now, why don’t you get back under your covers with Fenrir, and I’ll tuck you in.”  
  
Ullr complied, scooting under the silken sheets and the soft blankets until only his hair poked out. Loki smiled and arranged the covers around him, making sure to fluff the pillow under Fenrir’s head. Ullr yawned as Loki pressed a kiss to his hair and stood to leave.  
  
“Papa?”  
  
Loki paused in the doorway, armor gleaming. “Yes, Ullr?”  
  
“Thank you.” He yawned again and closed his eyes. “You’re the bravest hero in the whole world.”  
  
“I have the most special son in the whole world.” He put his fist to his mouth and blew. A bubble of soft green light drifted toward Ullr’s ceiling, and the boy smiled. “To keep the dragons away.”


End file.
